doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/A Link With The Past
Mickey:Where are you going? Martha:I hear a sound... Mickey:What sound? Martha:I don't know.It comes from the valley.I'll go to check! At the valley: Martha:Oh my god...it's him...It's the Tardis! *Opens door* Martha:What??!?!? GoodCyberman:Hello. Martha:Who are you?Where's the Doctor? GoodCyberman:The Doctor send me.He told me to find an old companion of his.He is in danger. Martha:Why should I trust you?You're a Cyberman. 6 hours ago: Doctor:So Clara,where do you want to go? Clara:I don't know. Doctor:Oh I know!Present England,at the market factory! Clara:What is that? Doctor:It's a market.A secret hidden market with alien things at it. Clara:I don't want alien things. Doctor:Oh come on!I want to check it out,if it's safe. Clara:Why wouldn't it be? Doctor:It was always under attack. In the market: Doctor:Seems okay so far. Gargooder:Doctor!!!Since when didn't we seen you? Doctor:Long time Gargooder. Gargooder:ooh,you brought a girl....a pretty one!...HEY EVERYONE!The Doctor is here.....WITH A PRETTY GIRL! Loads of aliens comes around: Clara:Uh..uh... Doctor:Well if everything is okay,I leave then. Cybermans appear: Cyberman1:Steal all the technology! Cybeman4:Delete if needed! Doctor:Seems it isn't safe! The Doctor and Clara gets dragged by a Cyberman into a secret room: Clara:Who are you? GoodCyberman:I am a Cyberman.A good one.I don't approve with my species's orders.They always want to attack people. Doctor:You look familiar... GoodCyberman:Affirmative!You may had seen me when I killed people,forced by my...my...my... Clara:What's wrong with him? Doctor:That's just an usual error of Cybermans. GoodCyberman:My...my....my...my.....overlords! A strange vibration happends: Clara:What was that? Doctor:Oh no..The Cybermans are putting everyone on sleep..Even us soon...Cyberman!You go to my Tardis and try to find an old companion of mine.Take this CD,in case she doesn't trust you. GoodCyberman:Got it!*leaves* Clara:You trust him? Doctor:He seems very familiar. They fall asleep: Present: GoodCyberman:I was told to give you this CD. *She watches it* Martha:Okay,you're good.Take me to him! GoodCyberman:Affirmative.You should also put this gas mask on the face. Martha:Why? GoodCyberman:The Cybermans put a vibration over the place.It puts everyone on sleep.Let's go! At The Market: Martha:So where's the Doctor? GoodCyberman:In front of you. Martha:That is the Doctor?And the new companion... GoodCyberman:Affirmative.Put the gas masks on their face. Martha:Done. Doctor:Ugha.... Clara:We're awake? Doctor:....Martha! Martha:So this is you now? Doctor:Yea.The 12th me. Martha:So I missed a regeneration? Doctor:Yes.Anyway,Clara,this is Martha.Martha,this is Clara. Clara:So what do we do now? Doctor:Let's save this market before the Cyberman stole the technology. GoodCyberman:Affirmative. Outside: Doctor:Stop right there,Cybermans! Cyberman9:We're still in the game!!!!*opens a portal* Martha:What is that? Cyberman9:It's a portal...it's linked with your past!It will absorb everything! Martha:Well not us!Catch this everyone! Clara:What is that? Martha:It's a gadget from Unit.As long as we touch it,nothing can absorb us or kill us. Doctor:GoodCyberman!Come and catch this too! GoodCyberman:It's too late!!!*gets absorbed! Doctor:GOODCYBERMAN!!!! GoodCyberman:Doctor,please call me by my name....HANDLES!!!*Dissapears in the portal* Doctor:...... Clara:Was that... Martha:What? Doctor:He's Handles... Cyberman9:He was send in your past.In your 11th regeneration I think! The Cyberman leaves stealing stuffs: Doctor:So that's how...He was send in the past...in my past...At Trenzalore... Clara:That's where it must be...we seen it.. Doctor:But he'll die.The Portal destroyed his body,and he'll die on Trenzalore..I could had stopped that from happening.. Martha:Doctor... Doctor:Thank you...without you,we'd all be in my past somewhere...Now I should take you home.And everyone should wake up soon. Somewhere: River:So this vortex will take me there? Silent:Yes. River:Good!*jumps in it* Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Silence Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald Category:Stories featuring River Song